


We've Always Been One and the Same

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Somewhere Between Kansas and the Open Road [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: If only they could do this all the time, Dean would die a happy man.Sam/Dean Bingo: Rimming (O2)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Somewhere Between Kansas and the Open Road [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698406
Kudos: 78
Collections: Dean and Sam Bingo





	We've Always Been One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I tried guys.

Dean surveyed the sight in front of him, a small smile threatening to make an appearance on his lips. He was in his bedroom, door locked tight, sigils painted onto the walls and floor, light casting warmth over the otherwise cold room. The clock on the nightstand continued its steady march toward midnight, drawing closer to the sunrise, not that Dean cared all that much.

Most nights…most nights he watched those numbers change with bleary eyes, exhausted and unable to sleep. Counted the hours until it was acceptable to leave his room and distract himself with the many toys scattered around the Bunker. Most nights Dean dreaded the night and not for the reasons he did as a child.

Not tonight.

Tonight, he wasn’t alone.

Sprawled over Dean’s bed was Sam. He lay on his stomach, fingers gripping the pillow tightly where it cushioned his head, eyes closed, head turned toward where Dean stood quietly at his side. He didn’t look quite peaceful…not that he expected him too. No, anticipation mingled with a patient demeanor sat starkly on his little brother’s features.

The reason why was obvious.

Sam was naked, tan skin glistening with oil that Dean had rubbed into his scarred and muscled back. His legs were spread just enough that his long limbs slipped over the edge, toes flexing against the mattress’ sides as he waited. The space between was just big enough for a person to sit comfortably…for Dean to sit comfortably.

He looked beautiful. Untouchable. It was both a relief and a trial to reach his hand out and let it slide down his spine, eyes fixated on the way Sam’s lips parted on a quiet exhale. The power of this position, Sam naked and vulnerable, while Dean stood over him clad only in his jeans…it felt heady and special. The whole thing could make Dean’s head spin with how good it felt.

“Dean.”

Sam’s voice was small. He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t move another muscle, just waited, like he always did, for Dean.

“Right here Sammy,” he murmured, just to see the way his little brother’s lips twitched. “I’m right here.”

His hand drifted lower, pausing at the small of his back, his touch light and teasing. They both knew where this was headed, they’d been together so long, lived and fought and loved for so many years that nothing was a surprise anymore. No, the thrill of their youth and torment of their time back on the road was far behind them. What they had now was something Dean had never dared dream for, not even in the relative privacy of his own mind.

Comfort. Intimacy. Trust. Dedication. Loyalty.

They had all those things before…but never at the same time. Things had just never lined up that way until now. They had both settled into themselves a little bit and Dean was not an introspective kind of man anymore then Sammy was the avoiding type…yet they both saw it with each year that closed on them. Maybe it was the miracle of surviving again and again or old age creeping up on them…another feat Dean never thought would happen to him, making them all sentimental.

Sam shifted, pulled Dean from his head and back into the moment. Sam’s ankle touched his thigh briefly, just a little nudge to remind him that he was waiting, wanting beneath him. Dean did smile then, his hand finally moving over the swell of Sam’s ass, one calloused finger nudging along the crease as he went.

Dean pretended not to notice the way Sam’s fingers flexed against the pillow, the way his jaw clenched briefly, those dark eyes still hidden behind firmly shut lids. Sam rarely like it slow, his little brother had grown up to be a powerhouse of a man when it came to sex, a fact that left Dean both delighted and baffled at the same time. Then again…all that pent-up emotion had to go somewhere.

Still, Dean reveled in the rare occasions he could ease his brother into something gentler, something that let him worship Sam the way he wanted, spoil him and make him feel good. It was the least he deserved after everything.

Climbing into the bed, he settled himself between Sam’s legs. The jeans were becoming uncomfortable, too tight for how achingly hard he was…but they could wait. He knew Sam liked the sensation of the denim against his skin, was sensitive to all kinds of things because of his past experiences and Dean would do anything for his little brother.

Running his hands down Sam’s thighs and back up again to his as, he created a steady rhythm. Sam sighed softly after a few minutes, the almost imperceptible tension seeping from his muscles as he finally stopped thinking and just let himself feel.

They were safe here. There was nothing for Sam to worry about.

Staring down at his brother, Dean’s mouth began to water. A testament to how long its been since Sam let him do this and he’d be embarrassed if it was anyone else, if he wasn’t dying to taste him on his tongue and feel the way he would inevitably shiver beneath his hands and make the most perfect of sounds.

Leaning down, Dean blew across his crease and lower, watched with rapt attention the way Sam’s skin prickled with gooseflesh and his legs tried to move even farther apart. They really needed a queen size bed, just so Sam could sprawl out properly. Sliding his hands up one last time, Dean gripped Sam’s ass tightly, nails digging in just the way he liked and spread his cheeks until he could see his hole, clenching slightly under his attention.

Dean might be the patient one when it came to sex, but he never could resist Sam. So, he leaned forward and used his tongue to carefully, teasingly, circle the rim. That of course, lasted all of five seconds, before Sam shoved his hips back with a quiet groan, taking his pleasure insistently. Only his firm grip kept him from taking complete control, guiding his hips down again as he pushed forward.

Rimming Sam was one of Dean’s favorite indulgences. They rarely did it, never enough time to properly secure the room and make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. Really, their whole sex life could be described as a long series of quickies and the occasional too delicate and devesting lovemaking. Which was why Dean took full advantage of this, committing the sound of Sam’s gasps to memory, the feel of his muscles flexing beneath his hands, the sweat that would bead along his skin and slid down onto the bedspread…the way he’d say Dean’s name over and over and over.

If only they could do this all the time. Dean would die a happy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr under the same name and scream your suggestions into the void that is my inbox.


End file.
